Love Out Loud
Love Out Loud is the third studio by american pop artist, Cody Kotone. The album will be released on March 28th, 2011. It's lead single has so far peaked in the top ten, and a world wide tour has been planned for the album. Writing an Backround Cody wrote all the songs himself on the album, stating that he wanted it to be very personal. He intially announced the album had thriteen tracts, but added eight songs, staintg that "Twenty One is a good number too." Tracklisting Cody revealed the tracklisting for the album on January 20th, 2011. Cody wrote all the songs himself. 1. "In For The Kill" by Cody Kotone 2. "Kiss It Goodbye" by Cody 3. "January" by Cody 4. "Wish I Had Stayed" (featuring Mandy Munroe and Gloria McEve) by Cody 5. "Cannibal" by Cody 6. "Ignorance" by Cody 7. "Love Out Loud" by Cody 8. "Play With Fire" by Cody 9. "Brown Eyes" by Cody 10. "Rob My Bank" by Cody 11. "It Hurts" (featuring Gloria McEve) by Cody 12. "The Way You Look At Me" by Cody 13. "Forever" (featuring Mad House) by Cody 14. "Halo" (featuring Glorai McEve) by Cody 15. "The Right One" by Cody 16. "Hostage" (featuring Gloria McEve) by Cody 17. "Dreams" by Cody 18. "Surrender" by Cody 19. "Signature" by Cody 20. "All The Right Places" (featuring Mad House) by Cody 21. "Live" by Cody Singles and Promotional Singles *"In For The Kill" was released on January 3rd, 2011, and got mostly positive reviews from critics. The song debuted on the board at number 33, and has so far peaked at number 10. The video premiered on Valentine's Day, and has gained many hits of youtube. The video is an ode to Cody's novel, Green Line: In For The Kill. *"Kiss It Goodbye" will be released on February 28th as the second single. *Cody has announced that he orginally planned five singles, but is releasing more than five. He stated tha too many songs were his favorites, that he wanted most of them to get individual releases. *"Play With Fire" was released as the first promotional single on February 2nd, 2011. The song entered the billboard chart, and peaked at number 44. The music video for the song was released the same day, and featured an actress playing the main character of Cody's new book series. The video entailed a girl obsessed with pyromania, chasing after an unexpecting boy. *"Wish I Had Stayed" was released on February 3rd, 2011, and debuted on the chart at number 79. The music video for the song was released the same day, and featured a girl pining over a boy. The girl is the second lead of Cody's book series. *"January" was released on February 5th, 2011, and is the third, and final promotional single, and was also the final single advertiseing Cody's new book. The music video was released the same day, and featured a male and the two females from the previous music video.